


Drink Made of Hops

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [55]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drunken Confessions, Multi, Secrets, sex fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Mike has a secret fantasy





	Drink Made of Hops

"So, I have this fantasy," Mike says to Harvey. He's glad he's drunk - that they're both drunk - or he'd never have the courage to mention this. And he's hoping they'll both forget when the hangovers wear off.

"Okay," Harvey says. There's a long pause. A 'we'll be back after these messages' length pause. Then Harvey asks, "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Mike blinks. "Oh, right." He licks his lips and takes a long pull from his beer. "So, I've been wanting to do this thing. It's really dirty, but so so hot."

Harvey settles into his chair, waiting to hear this 'hot and dirty' fantasy of Mike's.

Mike, still nervous, takes a few minutes to gather his thoughts, then begins. "Um - it involves you and Rachel and, maybe - maybe Donna," he seems to blush a little. Then, "We're all sitting around, maybe having drinks, talking, and someone brings up orgies and gangbangs and stuff." He rubs a hand across the back of his neck. "And I mention that I've always wanted to do that. Be in a gangbang. And someone is all scoff-y and 'Yeah, just wanting to fuck someone that's getting fucked by a bunch of other dudes, right?' and I say that isn't what I mean. I tell you all that I want to be in the middle." He blinks up at Harvey, then looks back down at the bottle in his lap. "That I want to be the one getting taken by everyone else." Mike takes a deep breath. "Then, it suddenly shifts to people peeling off my clothes and finding a sturdy, solid table to stretch me out on.

"Then like Donna is kneeling over my face, making me eat her pussy. And I can feel a hand stroking my cock. But I'm focused on pussy, so I don't know who's at my cock. Or what they have planned. Donna starts calling me names, like 'slut', and it's getting me super turned on. Then - then I feel lips on my cock. And I don't know who it is. Except that it doesn't feel like a man, so I figure it's probably Rachel or something. Someone with a soft face..."

"So, maybe that friend of yours from the bullpen?"

"Harold?" Mike asks, his eyes going really wide. "Uh - no, he doesn't usually factor into my fantasies."

Harvey grins that shit-eating grin of his. "He will now."

"Shut up. No. Anyway - someone's sucking my cock. But I want more than that. And my hips are shifting around and thrusting up toward the tongue and lips. Then I hear Donna ask me if I'm okay being tied to the table. Her fingers are in my hair, so it's really hard to say 'no'. I nod to her, then my legs are hogtied or frogtied or whatever and I'm strapped to the table. I hear you tell me that my arms are only free until I get Donna off, so I should make it good. I'm so turned on at this point that you all could probably do anything and it wouldn't bother me.

"Then your voice is very close to my ear and you're asking me if I'm okay having a dick in my ass. But you laugh and say 'Of course you are,' as though you know something about me that I don't. Either way, I tell you that I'm okay with it, then I get back to eating pussy." He drains the remainder of his drink and eyes the refrigerator, pondering seconds.

"I see where this is going," Harvey says. "You get tied to the table and fucked six ways from Sunday, right? Me fucking your ass, Rachel riding your cock, and Donna smothering your face?" Harvey shrugs. "I can think of much worse ways to go."

Mike rolls his eyes. "You guys don't fuck me to death. Just to exhaustion, maybe." His gaze dips to Harvey's crotch and he is immediately hard thinking about Harvey fucking him. He hasn't even seen Harvey's dick and he's already imagining that it's heavy and thick and would feel so so good slipping into his ass. He blinks and gives his head a shake. Leaning forward, he pours himself a glass of Scotch, forgoing the beer.

"You don't think I could fuck you to death, Mike?" Harvey asks, voice steady and serious.

"Um-" Mike hesitates and wants to crawl under the couch, because, while he doesn't think Harvey could actually fuck him to death, he does think the man would give it one hell of a try. "I should - yeah, maybe I should go," Mike says as he gets to his feet.

Harvey reaches out to curl strong fingers around Mike's wrist. "Sit down, Mike." He gives Mike a little tug that pulls him into Harvey's lap. "Now, what was that about putting my cock in your ass?"


End file.
